Owain
Eudes (ウード, Oud) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Awakening. He is the son of Lissa from the future if she marries another character, the nephew of Emmeryn and Chrom and cousin of Lucina. If Lissa marries a male Avatar, then Morgan will be Eudes's sister, otherwise he will be an only child. If Chrom marries a female Avatar, then Morgan will be his cousin. He can also potentially be the cousin of Bredy, Azur, Cynthia, or Degel. His birthday is July 15th. Profile Eudes has a habit of speaking in an overly theatrical fashion that some people find tiresome to deal with. He is somewhat preoccupied with the idea of being a hero and seeks the fabled sword the Mysteltinn in his quest. Eudes's supports reveal that he is a bit of a writer, and always tries to write other characters into his stories the way he sees fit to do it. He also has the habit of giving odd names to weapons and moves. He is the most hot-blooded member of the army. In Game Base Stats *'Note': These are his default base stats. To get the actual base stats, use the following formula: current stats - Lissa's class base stats) + (father's current stats - father's class base stats) + Eudes's absolute base stats / 3 + Eudes's class base stats |Myrmidon |10 |10 |4 |4 |5 |6 |9 |6 |5 |5 | Avoid +10 Vantage* | Sword - C | Steel Sword |} *''' - Eudes will also inherit the last (5th) active Skill from both of his parents, except Skills exclusive to DLC. Growth Rates *Note: His growth rates vary, depending on who his father is. Support '''Romantic Supports *Lucina *Degel *Cynthia *Serena *Noir *Nn *Morgan (Female Morgan can also be his sister) *The Avatar (Female) Other Supports *Lissa *Eudes' Father *The Avatar (Male) (Can be Eudes' father) *Azur *Bredy *Morgan (Male Morgan can also be his son) Class Sets Base Classes *Myrmidon - Promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin *Priest - Promotes to War Monk or Sage *Barbarian - Promotes to Warrior or Berserker Inheritance from Lissa Eudes cannot be classed as these, but he can inherit a skill from them *Troubadour - Valkyrie *Pegasus Knight - Falcon Knight - Dark Flier Avatar as Father *All other possible male classes *Tactician - Promotes to Grandmaster Frederick as Father *Cavalier - Promotes to Paladin or Great Knight *Knight - Promotes to Great Knight or General *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider Virion as Father *Archer - Promotes to Sniper or Bow Knight *Wyvern Rider *Mage - Promotes to Sage or Dark Knight Stahl as Father *Cavalier *Archer Vaike as Father *Fighter - Promotes to Warrior or Hero *Thief - Promotes to Assassin or Trickster Kellam as Father *Knight *Thief Lon'qu as Father *Thief *Wyvern Rider Ricken as Father *Mage *Cavalier *Archer Gaius as Father *Fighter *Thief Donnel as Father *Mercenary - Promotes to Hero or Bow Knight *Fighter *Villager Gregor as Father *Mercenary Riviera as Father *Mage *Dark Mage - Promotes to Sorcerer or Dark Knight Henri as Father *Thief *Dark Mage Etymology Eudes is a French name meaning "wealth," likely referencing his continuous flow of ideas for weapons and techniques. It is also a form of "Oto," a Germanic name that also means "wealth." Gallery File:Wood.jpg|Eudes' portrait in Awakening. File:Wood1.jpg|Concept art of Eudes File:Woodcon.jpg|Concept art of Eudes File:WoodSolSkill.jpg|Eudes activates the Sol Skill. File:Wood confession.jpg|Eudes confessing his feelings to the Avatar. File:Woodconfession.jpg|Eudes' full confession File:wood2.jpg File:Eudes (Yukata CG DLC).png|Eudes in Another Story: Secret Spa of Bonds DLC episode. File:Eudes Swordmaster FE13 Map Icon.png|An ingame map icon of Eudes as a Swordmaster. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters